


999：A Movie Night

by CyrilS



Series: 不合格嫖文 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilS/pseuds/CyrilS
Summary: One of the extra episode of 不合格嫖文.(2018.02.20)Peter Parker/Wendy Winchester(OFC)*交往后。*不是第一次。别问我成年没有。*双重身份已交底。





	999：A Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> One of the extra episode of 不合格嫖文.(2018.02.20)  
> Peter Parker/Wendy Winchester(OFC)  
> *交往后。  
> *不是第一次。别问我成年没有。  
> *双重身份已交底。

　　昏暗房间里光影明灭。

　　你看着彼得。彼得看着电视。

　　他全神贯注的样子太可爱了，随剧情发展一脸紧张盯着屏幕像是第一次看一样，专注程度堪比对敌。

　　你靠上他肩膀，他眼睛都没移，只撸猫一样抬手摸摸了你头发。

　　……看了八百遍的《星球大战》居然还能这么认真，你要开始嫉妒这系列电影了。

　　蹭蹭他肩窝，他看了你一眼，没发现什么不对，又被人物对话拉走注意力。

 

　　好气哦。但是看他那么正经又舍不得生气。

 

　　想亲吻。

　　想靠近。

　　想他看着你。

　　隔靴搔痒不够。人的欲望永无止境。一开始你想法很多却满足于默默看着他，知道他没有喜欢的人后你想和他做朋友，当他放下戒备——好吧，虽然发展过程有点出乎意料，但结果总是好的——交往之后，你无时无刻不渴望同他在一起，无论哪一个身份。你知道自己有诸多缺点，然而彼得就算流露无可奈何也从未真的拒绝，放纵你一步步得寸进尺。他的温柔包容已经把你惯坏了。

 

　　你从沙发上滑下去，坐在他脚边，将头埋在他膝盖上。

　　“温蒂？”彼得在剧情间隙疑惑地低头：“怎么了。”

　　今天的纽约难得风平浪静，蜘蛛侠早早结束工作，他才有闲情履行和你的电影之约。刚在浴室洗去一身薄汗，此刻贴近了，能闻到他身上同款沐浴露香。清苦的柚子味道，你好想咬一口。

 

　　恋爱都谈了，客气什么。想干就干。

　　这么想着，你扭身解开他纽扣。满意于耳边他心跳漏了一拍。

 

　　你探出舌尖勾住拉链，倾身咬在齿间下扯，费力地维持着仰望的姿势，不想错过他脸上每一分细微表情。

　　他左右挪移不敢直视你的眼睛。开合的眼睑。颤动的眼睫。强自压抑的鼻音。从脖颈寸寸浮上脸颊的薄红。咬紧泛白的下唇。唇间吹出的喘息。

　　如此美妙。

　　是因为你。

　　光是确认这一点，就足够你战栗。

 

　　“喂，喂！不用这样，”他探手扶住你脑后，打着颤的声音毫无拒绝的诚意：“温蒂，停下。……嘶。”

　　他倒抽一口气。

　　你故作无辜地眨眨眼，舌尖戳刺光滑的顶端。原本只是半勃的性器逐渐涨热，挤占口腔的空间，前端沁出的粘液都涂抹在舌面上。

　　热意从心底沸腾而起，夹杂无法满足的贪婪渴望。扶住他大腿的掌心像炭火，头也发晕，你调整了一下别扭的姿势，腿心磨蹭着潮湿的布料，却舍不得移开仰望的目光。他的脸被闪烁屏幕割裂，泛着光泽的湿润嘴唇压抑呻吟，鼻梁以上却被淹没在阴影里。

　　“……”他咕哝着什么伸出手。

　　你顺从地任他捂住了你的眼睛，回敬以反复扇动的眼睫搔刮他汗湿掌心。他原本虚虚盖住的手掌一颤，又用力地压住。

　　“别那么看我。”彼得压着嗓子飞快地重复，又羞又恼，声音都变了音调。

 

　　居然还害羞了好可爱——

　　好好好，不看就不看。

　　你闭上眼，努力往更深处吞吐。黑暗中反而感官更为敏锐。他掌心一寸寸升温，贴住你眼尾的指尖随吞吐节奏轻轻颤动。炽热性器把嘴唇撑得饱满，满溢的涎液顺着嘴角流下来，被他轻柔拭去，将滑落脸颊的发丝别至耳后。彼得不自觉地随着越发流畅的节奏挺动腰身，前端猝不及防顶入喉口，被呛到的你难受地呜咽一声，生理性泪水涌上眼眶，尽数沾在他手掌上。

　　“对不起对不起……温蒂，你还好吗？抱歉……”

　　你摇头甩开他好心想将你拉起的手，几次眨掉眼睫上的水汽，又恋恋不舍贴上去，双手更是。前液弄脏了你的脸。湿热舌尖沿着青筋自上而下一路滑落，留下淫靡水痕，往复又回到顶端，重新将阴茎含入唇间。一路深入。

　　轻微的干呕感袭来，无论多少次也并不舒服，但你并没打算退缩。你一直看着他，哪怕水汽弥漫的眼里只有一团模糊。嘴唇吻上小腹，喉咙被打开定型，你能听见自己像哭泣的鼻音和可怜兮兮的呻吟。

　　彼得捂住嘴压抑着喘息，克制地绷紧了脊背。

 

　　“操。”

　　他蹦出一个脏字，死命咬住嘴唇。

 

　　彼得的拇指无意识地摩挲着你的侧脸，你轻咳两声，偏头在他掌心蹭了蹭。他眨眨眼，喘了口气，低头掌住你的脸：“快吐出来……喂！”

　　你才不听他的。吐了吐舌头：“晚了。”

　　“明明味道一点也不好，”彼得调整了一下呼吸，无奈地探身从桌上拿过水杯递过来，“都说了这个真的不用……”

　　“不喜欢吗？”你抿了一口水压下喉间的味道，“真的不喜欢下次就不吞了……”

　　说不遗憾是假的。你有点委屈。

 

　　“你真是……”

　　彼得的话语里带了咬牙切齿的味道。

　　“不要太过分了啊。”

　　他脱掉衬衫，轻而易举掐着腰将你放在腿上，灵巧手指剥离下身湿透的布料，又轻车熟路地探进上衣解开内衣搭扣。

　　哇哦。

　　明明第一次他还完全不熟练，不得其法又迫不及待，最后直接扯坏了你最喜欢的那套内衣。

　　“彼得彼得彼得彼得。”

　　你雀跃地张开双臂揽住他脖颈，一手插入他湿漉而服帖的棕发，一手自领口抱住他脊背，恨不得将全身贴上去，黏黏糊糊地去亲他的眼睛和耳朵。

　　“……疼了一定要说，我这次会小心的。”他低声说，亲了亲你眼角的泪痕，薄唇自锁骨一路向下。声音歉意而克制，眼角却烧得绯红。

　　才不要小心。

　　“我喜欢彼得留下痕迹。”

　　你露出属于温蒂·温彻斯特的单纯无辜的表情，却毫不掩饰想要撩拨他的星蓝石的眼神。伸手沿着他胸肌一线滑落，拨弄仍然硬挺的性器像在音乐课练习竖琴。

　　“你不喜欢吗？”

　　些微紫光在你碧绿虹膜里亮起。

　　“可是我喜欢……我喜欢被你掌控，我是你的，彼得。你也是我的。我想被你锁在床上，我想你用精液喂饱我，你愿意的话也可以射在我脸上，亲爱的，如果我说拒绝那不是真的，我的alpha，我为你准备好了……Beloved，别克制呀，你知道戒指什么伤口都可以修复——”

 

　　而且你知道彼得其实最温柔了。

　　第一次两个新手都太激动，留了一身的吻痕还带着指印。你完全不介意，反而是彼得提心吊胆，眼神里满是心疼和歉意，一本正经地承诺会控制自己的蜘蛛力量。第二次就好像你是什么易碎的瓷器，小心翼翼哪里都不敢动的样子一开始还觉得可爱，后来就很来气，你狠狠地给他咬了一圈牙印，他还当做是补偿。

　　虽然他温柔体贴的样子也非常好……但是都说性生活不和谐会严重影响情侣感情，你并不希望他克制。而且、明明你那么喜欢他。无论是被压制的双手、失控的节奏还是过量到疼痛的快感，呻吟也好求饶也好哭出来也好，只要是彼得，随便怎么样都好。温柔或者粗暴，彼得给予的一切你都欣然接受。你想把全世界的星星和美好都给他，更不用说只是自己。

　　对他你从来做不到拒绝。

 

　　“Petey，甜心……彼得、喂，彼得——唔！”

　　你要继续的逗弄话语被突然的顶入打断，整个人往后一仰，差点没咬到自己舌头。他烫热手心掌住你后腰不容拒绝地压坐下来，唇齿衔住胸前皮肉，两根手指挤进你的口腔，拇指更是不容拒绝地摁在嘴唇上。

　　声音沙哑干涩。

　　“我觉得，还是不要让你说话了。温蒂。”

 

　　你看见在他眼里两个小小的自己。那是蜘蛛侠的眼睛。

　　罪犯们只能听到声音活泼的调笑，却看不到头罩下蜘蛛侠的双眼。但你可以。无数激烈追逐之后肾上腺素居高不下，他拽下头罩拨开汗湿蜷曲的刘海，用那双锋利未褪的眼睛看向你，荷尔蒙几乎升腾成实体。

　　有时候觉得他永远长不大，有时候又觉得他包容得不像个十五六岁的年轻人，还有时候——比如现在——你又会清楚地意识到，蜘蛛天生就是自然界优秀的捕食者。

 

　　操。

　　你可太喜欢他这样儿了。

　　蜘蛛以爱欲织就深网。你心甘情愿撞上去，将自己裹缚。来吃我吧！这样说着，甚至升不起任何逃跑的念头。

 

　　被压实的后腰无力扭动，柔软内壁却与主人截然相反地殷勤缠上入侵的性器。坐姿下重力让滚烫性器得寸进尺。他用唇舌烙印乳尖，手掌扣住腰臀揉捏。

　　过载的快感一路飙升越过临界线逼迫出大脑疼痛的讯号，你全盘接收，丧失思考。情热满溢，只能用舌头追逐他细长手指，以眼泪和呜咽乖巧讨饶。

　　在快感的云端用瘫软的手脚缠紧他，像溺水者抓紧浮木，像巨龙守护宝藏。

　　他是你独一无二的珍宝。

 

　　“Petey……”

　　软绵绵的身体陷在床铺里，他潮湿发间一滴水珠落在你眼角，痒痒的。又被他舔去。

　　酸软腰肢被翻身攫住抬起成迎合的角度，你抓着床单蹭动想向前躲开，却被十指紧扣摁在了原地。看起来并不粗壮的手臂却完全无法撼动，你哭着去咬他，却被捉住舌尖勾出来把玩。他倾身在你耳边吐露平时羞于出口的爱意，又攥住你下颌扭过去接吻。

　　“我爱你。”他轻声说。

　　那是你最后清醒的意识。

 

　　第二天早晨你在床上睁开眼，被满身酸胀叫醒。

　　脊背贴紧赤裸胸膛，坚实手臂揽住腰腹。他睡在你背后，被毛茸茸脑袋抵住的脖颈一动就泛着痒。

　　你小心翼翼转身。褐色的卷发，光洁的额头，飞扬的眉毛……伸出手虚碰了碰他卷翘的睫毛，从高挺的鼻梁一路滑到柔软的嘴唇。

　　“我的，”你小声咕哝着：“我的、我的……我的。”

　　手指突然被抓住，彼得没有睁眼，薄唇勾出模糊笑意，拉过去贴住你手腕内侧血管轻轻落下一个吻：“嗯……都是你的。”

　　眼睫颤动，展开两汪甜蜜的褐色。

　　温热吐气尽数打在敏感的腕间，你舍不得移开胶着的视线，又想挣脱别扭的姿势，扭动的指尖有意无意探入他唇缝。

　　他呼吸又急促起来，死死盯住了你，却最终在你有恃无恐的笑容下无奈软化了眼神。

　　“早上好呀，my hero.”

　　你心满意足笑眯眯仰头亲吻他下颌细小的胡渣。

　　他低头与你交换一个吞没呼吸的缠绵长吻，声音柔软而低哑。

　　“——早上好，my lady.”


End file.
